


Detached

by TheoSaurusRex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Shenanigans, detachable penis, extended orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoSaurusRex/pseuds/TheoSaurusRex
Summary: When Connor first tells Hank that his genitalia is detachable in order to swap hardware at his convenience, he really expects Hank's first reaction to be something like asking him what other hardware he has for sexual functions.That's not what happens.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Detached

When Connor first tells Hank that his genitalia is detachable in order to swap hardware at his convenience, he really expects Hank's first reaction to be something like asking him what other hardware he has for sexual functions. Instead, Hank looks him in the eye with dilating pupils and a slightly accelerated heart rate to ask him, "Oh? Does it still work even when it's not on you?"

Connor hadn't anticipated that question, though he thinks now that he should have, if not as a first response than at least as a potential one. It's a brilliant suggestion, really, and Connor's lips curl up into a hungry smirk at everything it suggests. "It can. Normally I would disable the part before detaching it to prevent losing it and being unable to cut off my connection to it, but I don't have to." He explains and drops his hands down to push his fingers into the imperceptible seams around his groin until the part clicks and falls into his hand leaving behind smooth, thick tubing around a circular attachment port. He strokes the length of the piece and shivers at the odd sensation.

Hank is grinning broadly where he lays on their bed as he watches Connor, sat next to him, stroking his own disembodied cock, cradling his balls in his palm. He sits up and reaches over to run his hand up Connor's spine, burying his fingers in the android's thick, curly hair. He lays his other hand out flat above and away from Connor's hip. "May I?" He asks, oddly polite for such a lewd request.

The absolute trust Connor is giving Hank takes his breath away as he presses his cock into Hank's warm hand. He can feel his calloused fingers wrap around him; he feels the creases of his palm, the soft way Hank handles him, and the heat of Hank's hand. He finds himself focusing so much more on every individual detail. Hank's thumb pushes up over the deep red glans of his tip which peeks out from his synthetic foreskin and Connor whimpers, biting down on his lip.

Hank pulls his hand out of Connor's hair as he sits back again and presses his fingers into the flesh of the shaft, rubbing into the sensitive ring just below Connor's tip. He watches him as he gasps and squirms in response, just the same as he normally would… No, Hank thinks he might even be feeling this more than normal. He pushes Connor's foreskin back up around the head and brings his lover's cock up to his mouth, laying the tip on his flattened tongue to taste and feel the weight of it.

Connor's eyes are locked onto Hank's mouth. He's grinning as he tongues Connor's cock, the gap between his two front teeth only just visible before they disappear behind his lip and he's encased in the wet warmth of Hank's mouth. His hips buck uselessly and he drops his hands down to rub his fingers around the circular attachment port he'd pulled his cock out of. He sadly can't feel it himself, but Hank seems to appreciate the sight of it somehow so he splays his thighs apart for the lieutenant and runs two fingers around the edge of the hole left by his cock as he watches Hank tuck his detached member further into his mouth, treating it like a melting snack.

Connor tosses his head back, hips stuttering upwards again as he feels Hank's tongue wrapping around him and licking at his foreskin as it pulls back away from his tip once more. "Ha-Hank," he groans, itching to bury his hands in his lover's hair. He knows Hank can take him deeper than that- yearns to push himself into the lieutenant's throat or fuck himself into his lover's cheeks. He's so beautiful with Connor's cock in his mouth.

There's something even more fascinating about this though. Having no control over how Hank uses his cock, like it's a common toy- "Fffuck, Hank, I wanna cum," he says, feeling the pleasure building up into a rapid crescendo.

Hank hums around him, sending Connor's back into an arch as he stretches out across the bed and watches Hank in a daze. He pulls Connor's cock away from his face until his tip sits behind Hank's lips and then hollows his cheeks in as he slurps his cock back in, right to the back of his mouth. Connor doesn't need to breathe but he's panting anyways.

"Hank please," Connor whimpers and lifts his thigh up to let Hank see him as his fingers abandon the attachment ring to push into the soft, pink hole below it. He's slick inside and it would be so easy to find his sweet spot… He watches Hank, pleading.

The lieutenant is smiling around him, mouth full of Connor's pretty dick while his fingers wrap around his balls to rub and hold the spot just beneath them that usually has Connor seeing stars. Connor gasps hard as his cock starts leaking onto Hank's tongue and finally Hank pulls Connor out of his mouth with a wet sucking sound as drool drips down his lips into his beard. "Cum for me, baby." He commands softly and pushes Connor's cock back onto his tongue, closing his mouth around him again.

Permission granted, Connor's fingers delve further into his hole to find that spot. He eagerly pumps his fingers into it while he watches and feels Hank suckling on him until his load just leaks out of him, steadily flowing out to fill Hank's mouth. Connor's eyes roll back as the oddly prolonged orgasm shakes him up from within, his whole frame seeming to rattle with it.

Without a care in the world Hank sucks him off, swallowing several mouthfuls of Connor's cum until he runs empty, still twitching and jerking with the orgasm. Tears of pleasure-pain gather in Connor's eyes and his mouth parts around a pleading moan, but Hank is fascinated, stroking and watching as Connor's orgasm extends to become impossibly long. Finally, having mercy, Hank reaches between Connor's thighs and pushes the piece back into place with a gentle click and Connor's orgasm ebbs away.

Connor's vision blacks out and he enters a mandatory stasis mode to deal with the buildup of errors the unusual orgasm caused, barely aware of Hank cradling him and wiping his fingers and hole clean of the slick he'd produced. His cock is cleaned very gently but still gives off pangs of overstimulation- not enough to wake him, but enough to make him passively aware of what Hank is doing with his body.

When he wakes up he's being held tightly against Hank's chest, his hair being petted and his ear right over the lieutenant's heart. He feels weak and emotionally exhausted in a way he's never experienced before.

Humming, he alerts Hank that he's woken up, to be met with a kiss to the head and a gentle inquiry about his sudden stasis. Connor explains slowly that orgasming without his cock attached to him caused several unusual errors and glitches that he had to work through and sort out. Hank hums back because he'd figured that much out already. "You still tired baby?" Hank asks.

Connor smiles and takes a moment before he nods. "Not ready to stop this though." He says. "Please keep petting me, Hank?" He asks with a sudden spike of anxiety that Hank is going to let him go.

Hank holds him tighter and presses another several kisses into his hair as he continues to pet him. "Of course baby. I'll hold you as long as you let me."


End file.
